


A Summer Night

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Happy, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Hawke and Fenris are practically neighbors, naturally they walk home from The Hanged Man together after a night out with friends





	A Summer Night

Hawke and Fenris left the Hanged Man hand in hand, sea breeeze drifting over them in the starry night, smiles barely visible in the summer night and torch lights on the street. They were practically neighbors in Hightown, a minute or so from each other's front door. 

"Your place or mine?" purred Hawke, giving Fenris's hand a squeeze. They walked up stone steps to the ivy caressed district of Hightown, beautiful and serene in the moonlight, the warm breeze smelling of freedom and memories to be had. With Hawke at his side, Hightown became a fond place, somewhere were all his dreams could come true because of the friend and lover at his side. It was magical- not just because of the mages in town.

"Well, yours has a home-ier feel to it."

"But yours has privacy," said Hawke lowly, lust as pronounced in his voice as the words themselves.  
Fenris grinned. "True- wouldn't want your mother to hear how loud you are."

Hawke scoffed. "Excuse me? Your smoky, sexy moans are much more pronounced than mine."

"Oh?" Fenris licked his lips, playful and flirtatious. "My place is better then- privacy to see how loud you can make me moan."

"Moan? I intend for you to scream."

Fenris laughed, squeezing Hawke's hand back as the rounded the corner to his mansion, tucked away from anyone else, their own oasis shrouded in Hightown, white stone protecting their deepest passions. "Take me, Hawke. Show me how much you want me."

"It would take a thousand nights to do such a thing," murmured Hawke, already bringing Fenris in for a hug outside the front door.

"You must be tipsy."

"Or the moonlit, gorgeous, incredible love of my life is in front of me in our own romantic corner of the world- take your pick."

Fenris kissed Hawke as he unlocked the mansion, a soft moan escaping him as Hawke deepened their kiss, pressing Fenris to the door so they both almost fell over with giggles as the door clicked open.

Miraculously, they made it to the bed. Hawke settled on top of Fenris, kissing him and swallowing his moans as they undressed, caressing him and cherishing him, every touch saying 'I love you' and every kiss whispering 'I mean it'. They were so close- so bonded together even as Hawke joined with Fenris, ever so slowly taking him to the low creak of bedsprings, drawing it out as Fenris begged and moaned and broke into a sweat, eyes wide with pleasure as it pulsed through him, the two drawing harsh breaths together, hands clasped and mouths meeting as they trembled, languid and slow in their love making. 

Hightown, Kirkwall, hell- the world- was magical because Hawke was in it. Fenris's soul filled with joy as his toes curled feeling oh so complete- so wonderful and pure, so perfect and divine. All faded except for Hawke in his own ecstasy, sweat running down his face and groans escaping his mouth as Fenris kissed him, needing and wanting and crying out.

Yes, this was love. Fenris knew what living was, and it was surrounded by friends and his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
